Caring for the Devil
by Emmaya
Summary: Zoro has always been the one crew member that didn't need to be cared for. He was strong. He was steadfast. He was downright frightening at times. Nobody had ever thought that he needed care. Or love. What happens when he meets someone who knows, despite his strength, that he still craves the touch of a gentle and caring hand sometimes? Zoro/OC


**Hey! I've been out of the fanfic game for a while, but I have this idea for a character that I just need to write about.**

 **This is an OC/Zoro piece. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Caring for the Devil**

 _gasp_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _gasp_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The pain was unbearable.

.

.

.

 _gasp_

 _._

 _._

 _._

It felt like his insides were ripping and tearing apart with every movement, every breath.

He's never felt anything that came close to it.

.

.

.

 _gasp-_

"Zoro, are you alright?"

Thankfully, Usopp was tactful enough to ask his question in a hushed whisper so none of the other crew noticed.

Abandoning the pretense that he was napping, Zoro responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Usopp turned to face him completely, sketchbook and pencil forgotten by his knee. Zoro assumed that the sniper sat next to him in the first place to give him some company while he napped. But Zoro's labored breaths were obvious and Usopp caught on quickly. He had to remember to hide it better next time.

"Is it still hard to breath? Chopper told you to tell him if it gets worse-"

"I _know_ , Usopp." Zoro snapped. He couldn't lie and say that he was getting better. He couldn't comfort him and tell him Chopper would heal him.

Usopp's mouth opened, as if to say something else, but he seemed to rethink it. He got up, gathering his drawing utensils, and then said, "Just don't do anything stupid. Tell Chopper if it gets too bad."

Zoro watched Usopp walk away and then closed his eyes again.

It's been three days since they left Thriller Bark. Chopper told him while they were still in that dark castle that most of the muscles in his body were torn. He also said that his heart and nervous system were put under a huge amount of strain. Chopper shakily told him, "It's amazing that you're even alive. You should be dead."

He's heard many people say that exact phrase to him during his lifetime. In past years, the phrase was said in disbelief, anger, or fear. In fact, it was said by the pirate who called him the "Pirate Hunter" of the East Blue for the first time.

Since he's joined Luffy's crew, that phrase was said with laughter and relief.

However, the way Chopper said it was different. It was said quietly, apprehensively; as if Death had forgotten to take Zoro's soul and he was now using borrowed time.

He could feel the muscles in his chest getting worse. He's been short of breath for a few days now, like the muscles controlling his ribs and lungs are wearing down. The muscles in the rest of his body are not faring any better either.

The pain is constant. He doesn't get any reprieve. He can't train. He can't sleep. He can't breathe. He doesn't know how much longer his body can hold up.

 _You should be dead._

* * *

" _Hey, get up!" The marine captain shouted._

 _The prisoner's tired gaze reached the man. She didn't react as the cage door was unlocked and two other marines hauled her to her feet. The marines dragged her through the hallways of the ship while the captain followed closely behind._

 _When they reached the deck, the prisoner groaned when the light hit her eyes. She hasn't seen sunlight in days. When she opened her eyes again, she was being taken off the ship and stuffed into a carriage with covered windows._

 _Outside, the harsh voice of the marine captain was heard. "I want her bathed, clothed, and fed right when we reach the mansion. I won't have a filthy slave dirtying my carpets and floors."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 _Soon enough, the carriage was bouncing along cobbled roads and streets. She already started to nod off again, too weak to stay awake._

 _After some time, she was jostled awake by the carriage going onto a rougher road. She noticed that the dull sounds of people, vendors, and liveliness were gone, so they must have left a city sometime ago. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped._

 _The two marines from earlier drug her out and led her to some sort of building. It was small, like a servants living quarters. However, nobody was inside despite the multiple beds and bath tubs, and even a kitchen._

 _Inside, the marines gave her the first meal she's had in three days. She practically inhaled it and gulped down two glasses of water. Afterwards, with some of her strength back, the marines ordered her to bathe. At least they had the decency to turn around while she did it._

 _Clothed in a pale pink dress, she was then guided to the mansion. There she saw the other house slaves preparing dinner in the kitchen and cleaning some of the rooms. She was told to wait in a library with a huge fire roaring in the fire place._

 _After about an hour, she heard voices outside the door._

" _Is she in there?"_

" _She is, sir."_

" _Good. You two are dismissed."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

" _Also, I assume you won't whisper a word of this to anyone. As far as the government is concerned, she was sold off to the slave traders just like the others."_

" _Of course, sir. Goodnight."_

 _Then, the door opened and the marine captain walked in._

 _His disgusting smile made her flinch back. She looked at her shackles and then at the door. There was no way to escape, not when she was this weak._

" _What's your name again?"_

 _She paused, trying to muster the courage to look him straight in the eye. When she couldn't do it, she replied, "Emi."_

" _Emi what?"_

" _Morino Emi."_

 _His smile grew and he took the seat opposite to her. "Oh, yes, I remember now. The girl with the interesting devil fruit."_

 _He glanced down at her kairoseki handcuffs and then smirked at her._

" _Do you know why I was so interested in you?"_

 _Emi didn't reply. She chose to stare at the books and paintings adorning the walls._

 _The marine captain went on, unperturbed, "I had studied the devil fruits' powers. I recognized yours almost immediately when that barkeep told me about you. The Kanjo Kanjo Fruit."_

 _Emii looked up at him. The barkeeper. That's who gave her away._

" _I hear you can make pain disappear."_

 _This time the marine waited for a reply from her. She complied, "Among other emotions, of course."_

" _Oh yes, pain is an emotion and is all in your head blah blah blah." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's important is that you can make somebody not feel pain."_

 _Emi knew if she was going to be treated well as a slave, she needed to give in. But every fiber of her being was telling her not to accept it. Escape. Go back home._

 _But she was tired and weak. She has never been strong. Why start resisting now?_

" _Yes, I can take pain away."_

" _Prove it." The captain prompted, holding out his arm and rolling up his sleeve, walking over to her. It was wrapped in bandages. He takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks her cuffs, letting them fall to the floor._

 _Emi took a deep breath. She wrapped her hands around his arm and heard him groan in pain. She thought about how he just put his life in her hands. She could override his nerves with pain so intense that his heart stops. She could give him all emotions at once and put him into shock. Most people don't realize the horrible power she has over other people. The marine captain just thinks that emotions are harmless, trivial things. With sadness, euphoria, it doesn't matter which emotion, she could kill people so easily. She could topple governments, countries, and the whole world with her manipulative devil fruit._

 _But she doesn't. She's weak. She's not a devil._

 _Emi starts pulling the pain out of his arm. It's a burn, she can feel it now. As he becomes more relieved, the pain is transferred to her and she feels his pain. Literally. But she doesn't cry out. She won't allow him that satisfaction._

 _After she's done, the marine captain is grinning evilly down at her. "Good." He gets up and walks over to the fire, "I think I'll keep you."_

 _He pulls a branding iron out of the fire where it was being heated up. The end burns red hot; it's the brand of the dragon claw. A slave's mark._

 _It's too late when she realizes what he's doing. She scrambles up, trying to run to the door, but he hooks her arm and pulls her back. He pushes her to the ground, face first, and rips her pink dress down the back._

 _Then he presses the brand onto her, laughing as she starts to scream in pain._

. . .

She almost has enough money. A few hundred more bellies and she can hitch a ride to the next two islands. Then she'll be home.

Until then, she had to work.

Bartending was never her fortè. In fact, she never really drank. But the hours were good and she enjoyed it. Show up in the evening, work until the clock hits 3 a.m. and then go home. Besides, her boss taught her the basics of mixing good drinks. But most customers just wanted beer, whiskey, or sake and those were easy to serve. She spent most of her nights pouring drinks, cleaning the bar, and kicking people out if they got too rowdy.

Her eyes drifted to the door, bell jingling to signal that the first customer of the day arrived. It was barely 5 o'clock.

The man was alone, wearing a long black coat and a marine's cap. _Great_. Not a customer, but a marine.

"Are you Morino Emi?"

She looked at his feet as he sauntered towards her. He didn't even bother to wipe off his shoes despite the heavy snowstorm outside. Now she's going to have to mop again.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Her hands and arms were covered in suds from the dishes that she was washing. She reached for the towel under the bar and dried her hands. If they're taking her again, she didn't want to go with wet hands.

"I'm here to collect your debt."

Emi looked up sharply. "My what?!"

"Your debt, miss." The marine looked at her patiently. When she didn't say anything, he took that as a cue to explain. "Your debt of 4,000 berries from your home island."

She looked at the marine, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. The world government was the reason she was here in the first place. "That's not fair! I was wrongly taken at my home island by one of your captains and transported here. After all the things that man did, you won't forgive my debt? 4,000 berries is pocket change to the world government!"

The marine sighed. "Listen, I need the money or I'm going to have to arrest you. Those are my orders."

"But-"

" _Now,_ Miss Morino." The marine shifted his jacket and she saw his gun. Her hands were shaking as she reached under the bar for her money. She didn't know if it was out of rage or fear. Probably both.

She leafed through all of the bills she had and counted out 4,000 berries. The pile that she handed to the marine was significantly larger than the one she had left. She just gave him practically all the money she had. Now she could barely afford groceries.

"Thank you. Your government appreciates it." The marine stuffed her savings into his jacket, turned on his heel, and left.

Emi stuck her hands back into the hot water of the sink and scrubbed one of the glasses. Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Zoro stayed in his bunk later than he normally would. It was late morning. Past breakfast. He felt sluggish and tired. It felt like he was hungover, but Zoro hasn't been hungover in years. He wasn't useful to the crew if his reflexes were affected now, so he didn't get out of bed.

This morning, Zoro told Chopper he was just tired. Chopper and the rest of crew seemed to buy the excuse, but they looked concerned. Even the cook had that stupid look on his face that said _you're fragile and broken and useless_.

His eyes started to sting and he turned on his side, facing the wall. He took a deep breath, muscles in his chest burning, but the stinging in his eyes stopped. He didn't want to face the crew like this. He didn't want them to see how he was falling apart at the edges. The words _inevitable_ and _dying_ arose quite a lot in his mind nowadays.

He always thought he would die at the hands of another swordsman. Maybe even his successor. This person would kill him with a single blow to his front and Zoro, the world's greatest swordsman, would die with honor.

Another option was that he died defending Luffy. Which is what is happening now, but he hoped it would have been quicker.

He thought back to after he regained consciousness at Thriller Bark:

" _Zoro, the bones in your hands are all broken." Chopper held the swordsman's hands in own little hooves. He fingered the bandages, noticing how Zoro's bones have already begun to heal at an incredible rate. "How does a swordsman break the bones in his hands? You've never had this type of injury before!"_

 _Zoro looked down, shielding his eyes. He always found it hard to lie to the little reindeer doctor. But he couldn't let him know the truth. He couldn't let any of them know._

" _Are my hands not healing?"_

 _Chopper sighed in frustration, "That's not the point, Zoro! Your hands will be fine in a few days but your abnormal healing rate isn't the problem. How did you get your injuries?"_

 _Zoro tugged his hands away, involuntarily causing the muscles in his chest to cramp up. He hissed and braced his arm against his chest, trying to ease the pain. Chopper yelped in surprise and then grabbed Zoro's shoulders, guiding him to lie back down. After Zoro got comfortable again, Chopper breathed out and moved to check the rest of Zoro's bandages._

" _I can't help you unless you tell me how you got injuries this severe."_

" _You can see what's wrong with me, so you can fix it."_

" _I know how your muscles are torn and worn down. I know that your nervous system is frazzled. I know how you broke multiple bones in your hands and feet." Chopper can see Zoro's eyes are drooping. He's exhausted already. "I don't know what happened so I can't help you get through this, as a friend. Why won't you tell me?"_

 _Zoro closed his eyes, succumbing to the weariness. "I just can't, Chopper."_

He came back to the present, flexing his hands. Then he moved his toes and feet. He was relieved that they didn't hurt anymore. At least his body healed his broken bones despite his muscles still constantly hurting.

Suddenly, Zoro heard a lot of commotion coming from outside. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bunk. If somebody was attacking their ship, he could stop sulking and put the pain in the back of his mind. While he was still here, he was sure as hell going to fight.

"Hey, Zoro! Get up!" Luffy burst into the men's quarters. "There's an island!"

Zoro looked up at Luffy's smiling face. Just an island.

But the moment Luffy's eyes locked with his, he saw Luffy's happy visage slip. Not a lot, but Zoro noticed.

Maybe he did look like shit. Maybe Luffy could sense the misery that Zoro was going through. He's good at doing that.

Now Zoro felt even worse. He might be able to hide his agony from the rest of the crew, but he never was able to hide it from Luffy. He didn't want Luffy to be unhappy while he was still here. That's why Zoro wished that Kuma bastard had just killed him on the spot.

Zoro breathed out, putting the thought from his mind, and said, "It's the last island before Saboady Archipelago, isn't it? And a winter island?"

Luffy grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah! That's what Nami said."

Zoro got up and started to get dressed, his back to Luffy. He put on his black pants and his haramaki, but he chose to wear a button-up. It covered his bandages but it wasn't hard to put on. As he attached his three swords to his hip, he noticed that Luffy hadn't left yet. He was just standing there.

Zoro straightened and murmured, "I'm fine, Luffy."

Luffy was silent for a moment, and then replied, "I know."

Zoro took a breath before turning around and facing his captain. Luffy didn't look harsh like he was expecting to see. Luffy's eyes were searching his own, looking for a way to help him. _He knew._

Zoro cleared his throat and said, "I can walk around town with you. There's probably a good restaurant to go to for lunch."

Luffy broke out in a grin and nodded fiercely, "Alright!" He went to run out of the room but then stopped himself, "Oh! And can you ask Nami for money this time? I think she's still mad at me for accidentally spilling that drink on her! Shishishishi!"

Zoro chuckled and nodded, and then Luffy was gone. He paused, looking towards his locker where he kept his stuff. Walking to it, he tied his black bandanna on his left arm and then pulled open the door to his locker. He rummaged through his things and then found what he needed. The pain pills that Chopper prescribed him a long time ago. He never uses pain pills, never needed to.

He swallowed four of them and then left.

. . .

This city was pretty busy despite the heavy snow. Locals and tourists were packing the streets and the squares. Zoro was constantly jostled and elbowed. Luffy didn't seem to mind and ran around looking at all the vendors and shops. Luckily, Zoro held the money so Luffy couldn't buy that expensive clam jewelry box that caught his eye.

It was easy enough to find a restaurant. Stepping into the warm air relaxed Zoro's muscles so he had a pretty good time talking and laughing with his captain, who was devouring most of the barbeque that the restaurant had.

After Zoro had lunch with Luffy, his captain saw Usopp and Chopper and ran off with them. He almost forgot his coat but Chopper made him run back and get it. Zoro paid the bill for the vast amount of food that Luffy ate and he still managed to have money left over. At least Nami won't be furious with him for spending all his money again.

He looked around at the town square he was in. He saw a lot of families and couples walking around, and laced between them were men who looked like pirates. A busy city like this was bound to have a few pirate crews roaming around, especially this close to the Red Line. Eventually, a weapons shop caught his eye and he went in it to look around. He still had some money leftover and he needed some more cleaning supplies for his swords anyway. He spent a few hours in there, mostly talking to the old man behind the counter because there weren't any high quality swords being sold. He started to feel uncomfortable again and he figured that the pain pills were wearing off. He bought the cleaner and some extra polish and then walked out.

By late evening, Zoro was heading back to the Thousand Sunny. Even though Nami said that they would be here for a few days, he wanted to stay on the ship. Everybody except Brook, Zoro, and Luffy were staying in hotels. Sanji made him repeat the street that the harbor was on so that he wouldn't get lost. It was 3rd street, and it wouldn't be hard to find because all the streets were numbered anyway.

It soon grew dark and his chest started to hurt worse. He started to run, but then the light of a bar caught his eye. Alcohol could help dull the pain until he can take more pain meds.

The bell above the door jingled as he entered. He saw that it was mostly empty. Good. Just what he wanted. He sat down at the far end of the bar and ordered a bottle of rum. The bartender gave him a bottle and a glass.

Zoro lifted the bottle to his lips and drank, leaving the glass dry.

* * *

Emi looked at the man at the end of her bar. Obviously a pirate, judging from the amount of alcohol he was drinking and the three swords he was carrying. A swordsman. The two other men that were at the bar were drunk off their asses and tried to talk to the man, but were soon discouraged by his short answers and left. Now, it was just him and her.

She snuck a glance at the man again. He was just staring at the dark wood of the bar; taking sips from the rum bottle. Bored. Unassuming. Quiet. However, Emi couldn't help but feel anxious by looking at him. The way he held himself implied strength. She got some powerful pirates or marines in the bar sometimes, but this man seemed different. The others flaunted their power. This man didn't _need_ to.

Luckily, he didn't seem to want any trouble.

She looked at the clock. Almost 3 a.m. She was hoping to get off a little early, but that isn't happening. She was exhausted from today and just wanted to sleep. Having a marine show up at your door and take all your money was discouraging to say the least.

"Can I get another bottle?" The man said, placing the empty bottle down on the bar with a _clink_.

Emi stood up and looked at the man. That was his fourth bottle. How was he not drunk right now?

"I'm sorry sir, but its ten minutes to closing." She walked back behind the counter and grabbed his empty bottle. "I could pour you one more glass of rum if you'd like?"

The pirate shook his head, "No, that's okay." He reached into his pocket and took out some cash, placing it next to the unused glass. He grabbed his coat, put it on, and got up to leave.

Emi watched him walk out the door. Another snowstorm had started and his figure was quickly disappearing. She grabbed her rag and wiped down the bar. A few minutes later, she locked up the door and was heading down the street to her apartment. The streetlamps illuminated the falling snow but a haze hung in the air and she couldn't see very far ahead.

Suddenly, she saw a figure collapsed in the middle of the street.

Emi ran up to it and saw that it was the man from the bar. His green hair was unmistakable.

"Sir, are you okay?" Emi said, kneeling down in the snow next to his prone form. He was unresponsive. He probably just passed out from all the booze.

"Hey!" Emi yelled. "Come on, wake up!" She grabbed his arm and rolled him onto his back, but he still didn't respond. His face was contorted in pain. She leaned down next to his mouth and heard his shallow, quick breaths. She put her fingers on his neck to check his pulse. His heart beats were palpitating and very faint.

She felt panic rise in her chest. This is not a drunken blackout.

She whipped her head around to look up and down the street, but nobody was out. She looked back at the man, knowing she couldn't possibly carry him to a doctor. Her apartment was close; maybe she could just drag him there and then call a doctor-

Suddenly, the man let out a guttural groan and went rigid. He was as pale as the snow around him and he broke out in a sweat. Then, he started convulsing.

Emi's eyes widened in surprise and panic mounted higher in her chest.

 _Oh no oh no he's having a seizure. Oh my god he's having a seizure!_

Emi's hands hovered above his body, not knowing what to do. She watched his arms and legs jerk and twitch. Saliva started to run out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His trembling became violent.

She knew she could use her devil fruit. She didn't know how it would help, or even if it could. But if this man died, she would never forgive herself.

Emi placed one of her hands on his chest and one over his forehead. She took a breath, pushed her nagging hesitations to the back of her mind, and started searching for what was wrong. Immediately, she felt intense pain, like muscles were being torn. She also felt the fried nerves and the weariness of his lungs and heart. The pain was so immense. Pure agony. She's never felt anything like it before.

Going in, she never expected for the swordsman's injuries to be this vast. She took another breath and closed her eyes. _Concentrate._

She searched more. She felt how his fried nerves from the pain caused his mind to break. That's why he was having a seizure.

Emi didn't have to take all of the pain. She just had to take enough so that his body could recover.

She started to pull the pain from the man's body. Almost instantly, he stopped convulsing.

However, that pain flared up in her own mind. She swallowed down a cry. Weakness would make her even more useless now.

She took more of that pain, mainly from the muscles in his chest controlling his lungs and heart. If those muscles failed to heal, they would wear down even more and he would die. As she kept pulling out the pain, she realized how much there actually was. It was like a deep abyss, endless pain. She didn't know how a human could possibly survive it.

Eventually, the pain became too much for her to endure. She has never taken this much pain from somebody before. Comparatively, the amount of pain she pulled from this man was not nearly close to the total amount that he felt. She could only hope it was enough.

Emi let out a pained moan. She released her hold of his emotions and shakily removed her hands from his body. She sat back, feeling the pain rush through her. She swiped her forearm across her eyes, where tears starting leaking out. It will go away soon enough. It always did.

As the pain started to ebb, she opened her eyes. The man was still unconscious, lying on his back. It was still snowing. The streetlamps still cast a yellow haze onto the street. They were still alone. The peaceful silence was eerie after the ordeal she just went through.

Emi hated how uncomfortable she felt after she used her devil fruit. Since, technically, she didn't just take emotions away, she _replaced_ them with something. In this case, she took away pain and replaced it with her own feelings of comfort. Luckily, the pain she took away didn't last long in her own body and she'll be back to her actual self in a few hours.

She looked down at the swordsman again. His brow was relaxed, not furrowed like it was previously. Color was beginning to show on his face again. She watched his chest rise and fall in even, full breaths. She smiled, feeling accomplished.

Emi leaned down; wiping the corner of his mouth with her sleeve, and a thought struck her. Three swords, three gold earrings, and green hair. He's also a pirate.

 _This man is Roronoa Zoro._

Zoro's arm suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist. His wild eyes locked onto hers and she stilled. His irises were such a dark green that they looked almost black, like poison. The power in his grip and the rage in his eyes stopped her breathing. His dark aura reminded her of the marine captain that took her. He reminded her of the Devil.

His voice was even, but it was as sharp as a dagger, "Where's Luffy?"

Emi couldn't reply. She didn't understand. Why does his captain have anything to do with this?

When she didn't respond, his grip on her wrist tightened and she was afraid her bones would snap. She forced out, "I-I don't know!"

"Where's Luffy?!" He accused. It seems like he didn't even hear her. His eyes promised death to whoever hurt his captain. He was hallucinating.

Emi started shaking. She looked away from his face, but his rage rolled off him like waves. His emotions were too much for her. She was too frightened and couldn't use her devil fruit. She would have to calm him down another way.

"Your captain is fine, Zoro." She spoke to him softly. She grasped at his hand that was gripping her wrist. Her eyes met his and she forced her expression to look soft, caring and unthreatening.

Suddenly, his eyes changed, the anger and killing intent melting away. His attention left her face and he looked around, coming out of his haze. "Where am I?"

"You're still on Invero Island." He dropped his hand from her wrist and she paused, grabbing her wrist and cradling it against her chest. "I'm the bartender from the bar you were at earlier. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Zoro blinked slowly, looking around at the snowy streets and buildings. He winced and brought his hand up to his head. Paying no heed to Emi, he made a move to get up and said, "I need to get back to my ship."

Emi watched him shakily return to his feet. He straightened and tried to take a step forward, but his legs shook and threatened to give out from under him.

"Woah! Hold on!" Emi caught him, grunting at how heavy he was. Despite their huge difference in stature, she slung his arm around her shoulders so she could support him. "You need to rest or else you won't make it back to your ship. My apartment isn't too far; you could stay there for tonight. Do you think you can walk?"

Zoro nodded and they started walking. He drug his feet as the two made their way to Emi's apartment. As the trip went on, Emi had to support more and more of Zoro's weight and he seemed about ready to pass out again.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so tired?" Zoro mumbled, his eyes losing their sharpness and gaining a hazy look. She didn't respond, instead she leant Zoro up against the wall next to her door, rifled around her bag for her keys, and unlocked her apartment. Practically dragging Zoro up the stairs, they made it into her home.

Emi led him the few paces to her bedroom and placed him in her bed. Zoro sluggishly looked up at her and asked again, "What happened to me?"

She worked at getting his swords and shoes off and replied, "I think you passed out in the middle of the street and I found you when I was heading home. Then, you had a pretty bad seizure, which is understandable with all the wounds you have."

Zoro's brows furrowed in confusion, "How did you know-"

"It's not important." Emi interrupted. She placed his things at his bedside and said to change the subject, "You probably should go to a doctor in the morning-"

But Zoro had already gone to sleep. She smiled a little in amusement and dragged the blanket up to his chin.

Emi went to her kitchen, filled up a glass of water, and put it next to the bed just in case he woke up and was thirsty. She flicked off the lights and closed the bedroom door behind her. She collapsed on the sofa, quickly covering herself with a throw blanket, and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted.

* * *

 **Invero- means 'winter' in Italian**

 **Kanjo- means 'emotion' in Japanese**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
